mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Aepokk Vulpex/Archive2
My info I am the shipping Sylph of Void.--Kittygirl19 12:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright cool, nice to meet you 06:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Nepeta/AC joke Oh hey thanks for fixing it, I kinda jumped the gun. Sorry Drake Pines (talk) 02:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! 03:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to understand this. Let's say for the sake of argument that "AC" was a reference to Nepeta. What makes it a dead Nepeta joke -- in other words, what would be the joke? Wouldn't there have to be some kind of callback to some aspect of Nepeta's history, personality, etc.? Like, even if there was just a shot of an air conditioner unit shaped like a cat or with a Leo symbol on it, that might be considered a dead Nepeta joke, but I don't see anything that justify even the "may be". -- 06:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well a lot of people are going on the fact she was beaten to death by Gamzee, e.g. "broken"... idk though it is kind of a weak connection. Other peoples' input would be nice. 06:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Nepeta was in a ventilation shaft prior to her death, saying the AC is broken is like saying the ventilation system is broken. - The Light6 (talk) 07:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::That's still quite a leap to make for a joke, especially since air conditioner =/= ventilation system. (Granted, one is literally connected to the other, assuming you have central air conditioning, but still.) -- 15:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::The other thing is that the "Nepeta=air conditioner" joke has been around for a while: here's one from March 29th of last year. It's possible that Hussie was making a reference to that joke as a nod to the fans (like he did with the "John shows up 15 minutes late with Starbucks" joke earlier in the intermission). 15:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooooh, OK. I can accept that then. But in that case, the trivia should mention it, like the Starbucks one does. -- 15:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) B2 Frog Temple We've known for ages now that the Frog Temple wasn't duplicated from the scratch: : : : : Also, the Frog Temple on the planets are reconstructions on the ones in the Veil, e.g. the Frog Temple in the B1 Veil had four columns around it, as did the one on B1 Earth, meanwhile the Frog Temple in B2 Veil as does the one on B2 Earth. Also the B2 Frog Temple needs to deliver GCat to B2 Earth. - The Light6 (talk) 07:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Also if the frog temple meteor would have been a duplicate we would have Bec again as a first guardian, and not Gcat. Just thought I'd mention that. - 10:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, that was a major oversight on my part. Thanks for giving me the relevant information to point out how it was wrong. 15:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Act pictures I don't think it's really necessary to change the act pictures, considering that most of the time, the picture we have is the same one that appears when you click on the act title on the map, but the icons look kind of ugly when they're blown up to a big size like that. Just my opinion, of course. 18:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good point. We could certainly make it more uniform though, using the first page for the act that Hussie links to on the map. And if it's a flash, I guess take a screenshot that seems to fit well, or whatever the very end of the flash might be? Also, what do you think of the act quotes? Are they fine as they are? 18:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you talking about the quotes under each picture (i.e. the "A young man stands in his bedroom..." for Act 1)? I guess there's two things we could do for those: we could either use the first line from each act, regardless of whether it's a "good" quote or not, or we could try to determine the "best" quote from each act, one that sums up its contents in a few words. Not sure how we would do the latter; a vote, maybe? 18:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm partial to the latter, though you're right that it would be somewhat difficult. I'll see what everyone else thinks. 19:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) More Act Biz Regarding linking titles to pages, I was thinking the same thing, until I saw that Act 4 was linked to a page (actually, the page that appears on the map screen). -- 18:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ah right, but if you notice it's linked to the image that appears in the Story Map, maybe that would be a better idea? I'm not sure... 18:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's kind of a wash. A1, A2, A6A2 and A6I2's titles match their icons (also A6A3, more or less); A3, A5A1, A5A2, A6I1 and A6I4's do not (also A6I5, but it's very close); A4, A6A1, A6I3 and A6A5's titles do not appear in any text; and I2 and A6A4 have no text. Part of the problem is that some icons and/or titles are not particularly representative of the acts they're from (see A5A1's icon, A5A2's title), so the value of linking is "eh". But that's largely what the infobox is for, so that doesn't really matter. So possibly: *If the title appears in the act, link to it *If it doesn't, either link to the next best thing or not all *Skip I2 and A614 completely How does that sound? -- 20:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Oooh. Also, how about linking the icon in the infobox to the appropriate page? -- 20:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments: I would say that the icons for A3, the Intermission (which you didn't mention), A6A2, and A6I2 (as well as A6A3) match the titles VERY well, even though it's true that none are very representative of their respective acts. (I personally think Hussie's original A6A3 picture and title would've been GREAT for A6A2). I was just going on linking to the image as opposed to the title because *A) This pattern is kind of established by previous links in the Act pages, and *B) While finding a quote might be difficult or impossible, the images are guaranteed to be in the comic (albeit harder to find). But given the suggestion you just added of making the image link to the page it's from (though I'm not sure how/if that would work), then going by the titles would be a great idea! Also, I desperately want the option to change the color scheme of the Act Navboxes, any idea how? 20:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::By "match" I meant the title doesn't appear on the page the icon's from, but yeah. Finding a quote isn't that bad if you're using the search page, though, unless it's in a Flash. I'm just saying it's hard to justify linking "MOB1US DOUBL3 R34CH4ROUND" to the page with Terezi and her rocket wings. (That quote doesn't even appear in Act 5 at all, for crying out loud...) ::Linking an image to its page should be easy enough. ::I'm not sure what you mean about the navbox color scheme. You mean change it in general, or have it change depending on what page it's on? -- 20:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I meant depending on the page, like we could have A5A1 be blue like it is on the map, A5A2 be red like it is on the map, etc. It'd be nice if the color options were included as parameters, basically. 20:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's definitely possible, though it might require a sub-template. We've done that a number of times at KHWiki. -- 22:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome! I definitely support the idea, because for one thing it would allow us to actually make the A6I3 title white, yet still readable. 22:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Alrighty then! In that case, let's sort out the colors, run 'em by some people maybe, and we can hash this out. -- 00:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm a bit too tired to give lucid considerations to the matter, but we could leave the grey boxes as they are, and for the colored ones the border color could be the border, and we could take two colors from the gradient for the other two shades of gray in the template, likely the top and bottommost colors, but we'll see how it works out best. 03:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Drone?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=134266 I don't understand your edit summary, could you elaborate? 16:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :I always have trouble fitting my thoughts into the space... anyway, I just don't think that grammatical rule always applies, and basically what I was trying to say there is that the comma isn't part of the term you're putting in quotation marks, so why not just have it on the outside? 17:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm... my college English professor told me that it did always apply though? ::The comma is not a part of the term but it is a part of the sentence and as for why not have it on the outside uh... because of proper grammar? ::(The above is not intended to sound rude or anything, even though it might sound like it.) :: 18:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Meh I guess you're right then, ignore me. And change it back to the way you had it if you haven't already. No offense intended, just unclear I'm terribly sorry if I'm being rude, but I seem to recall that only Aradia double prototyped, so counting all prototypings there would still not be 12, with or without the "double mobius reach around". Due to the two party nature of the Troll game, two trolls only prototyped post-entry, and Aradia double prototyped pre-entry, leaving 11 prototypings pre-entry. The only way to get twelve prototypings is to count any, all and only first prototypings. So, I simply want to ask, did you mean pre-entry or initial prototypings? :To answer for Aepokk, I believe you are mistaken. All the trolls, except Aradia, prototyped once, all those prototypings were pre-entry. As for Aradia's, her first prototyping was pre-entry and her second (e.g. herself) was post-entry. - The Light6 (talk) 03:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you absolutely sure she had entert SBurb before the second prototyping? Also, the two party's leaders' server players both must have prototyped post-entry, by the nature of their roles. I just don't see what is meant. MyIDID (talk) 04:55, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::As per , Aradia definitely entered before the second prototyping. As for the leaders, what makes you think they would have been required to prototype post-entry? John certainly didn't have to. -- 05:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes I am absolutely sure. I have no idea where you got the idea the leaders couldn't prototype pre-entry, ALL players in a session have to prototype at least once pre-entry in order to create a universe. I recommend looking at this list of troll sprites as well as reading which tells us exactly what happened regarding the trolls' sprites and in fact shows Karkat's Crabdad about to be prototyped before Karkat enters, and Karkat is one of the leaders, as for the other leader, Equius, . - The Light6 (talk) 05:23, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::The issue's already been settled, it seems (I've been preoccupied all day, sorry), but I feel the need to comment. Neumannz and The Light6 are right, but they failed to notice (and no offense meant by that) that you were indicating the leaders' server players, not that that's any more correct. I'm not sure if you mean the leaders to be Karkat and Equius (first in) or Karkat and Sollux (self proclaimed leaders), but regardless of that, neither Aradia nor Terezi nor Karkat was REQUIRED to prototype post-entry (even though Aradia did), nor is any player. Especially not exclusively post-entry. Rose would be the first in-story example and she had both prototypings pre-entry, so I'm not sure where your information is coming from. Or if by role you mean player title, that still doesn't make sense... Knight of Blood, Maid of Time, Seer of Mind? I guess right now I'm just baffledly trying to understand how you came to this conclusion, especially since all the proof you need of the fact that all trolls prototyped pre-entry lies in the underlings' features, namely dragon, crab, and frog features. 05:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC) And as a tl;dr, since you do appear to be the same person claiming there were 13 prototypings I think I suddenly get the misunderstanding. To put it simply: Yes, every troll prototyped once pre-entry, and yes, Aradia prototyped post-entry and was in fact the only troll to do so. So while there were 13 sprite prototypings overall, since only pre-entry prototypings affect the Kings, Queens, and underlings, we say that the trolls' Black King is 12x prototyped, a fact that (as I tried to squeeze in the edit summary) is directly stated in canon. As for why post-entry prototypings don't count, should help. 05:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Aepokk! My confusion actually originated with the definition of entry itself! Sorry for the confusion. However, that page does seem to imply first prototyping, rather than pre-entry. It would appear to me that you could enter your realm before prototyping, and your first prototyping would still go to Derse and Prospit. MyIDID (talk) 21:58, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :I should probably leave this be but I can't help but still be slightly confused, so instead I'll just point out that we already that if your first prototyping is post-entry that it does not go to Prospit and Derse, it is basically one of the defining features of void sessions. - The Light6 (talk) 22:40, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Technically, if the leader prototypes pre-entry but the followers prototype post-entry, it would not be a void session and so might still send it to the spires. 23:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::I think you've mistook "defining feature of a void session" as "something that only happens in void sessions", because we know that simply isn't the case. Rose basically explained this back in Act 5 before we even knew void sessions were a thing. - The Light6 (talk) 00:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) My thoughts I imagine you as the Heir of Mind, but of course that's my opinion!--Kittygirl19 13:11, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Oh my, thank you very much! I think I could see that and, oddly enough, that's the exact title my Scourge Brother has. (We're best friends, he's a scorpio, I'm a libra) 16:42, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Caligorg In response to your Mituna edit summary: Caligorg doesn't run automatically. Someone actually needs to start it and then manually import the instructions. I hope that clarifies how Caligorg fixes links and such. - The Light6 (talk) 00:29, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ah okay, thanks for the clarification. 00:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) THE ALPHA MALE If it's any consolation to this tragic event, I have been calling him Alpha Male on Books in Homestuck and Bladekind.Rabbeseking (talk) 00:04, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Your tribute means a significant deal to the preservation of his memory. Thank you very much. 00:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Black bubble so I'm clear pointing out dirks black bubble was for the sake of Gordon Ecker who had pointed out that GT John had the same black bubble, in essence I was trying to point out the black bubble meant pretty much nothing =p Whohoohuwhu (talk) :Oh yes I know, I was agreeing with you and backing up your statement. 04:28, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::That's pretty much what I meant by "(although, if he was god tier, he would have the same sort of black bubble)". I was pointing out that any player who's out of extra lives and dreaming of the Furthest Ring has a black bubble, whether it's through dream self death like Jake, dream self revival like Dirk or god tier ascension like John. The earlier version of the page seemed to be implying that the black bubble was official, canonical confirmation that Gamzee's dream self was killed during Bec Noir's rampage and Gamzee definitely wasn't god tier. (Personally, I think that he probably isn't god tier, but I don't think we can rule out the possibility yet, and I'm guessing that canon's probably going to remain deliberately ambiguous unless Hussie sees a really good opportunity to "cash in" the ambiguity for a sufficient comedic and / or dramatic payoff.) -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:01, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :::ok I see what you are saying Gordon, although as I had pointed out Dirk *a player with his extra life still intact* had the same bubble, so the bubble would show up as long as he was projecting a dream self into the furthest ring, and I agree with you, it seems like it will continue to be kept ambiguous, I think that we will probably not ever see an on screen gamzee death and that true confirmation of any death Gamzee may have sustained will be difficult to discover... in any case the paragraph seems to be saying the same thing that you are, if I could attempt to sum up the idea you both share 'he probably does not have an extra life left'Whohoohuwhu (talk) 09:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh, right, I forgot about . -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) lowaa sorry I meant to incude the reason why I reverted it, it was pretty funny when I clicked on it though =p almost thought it was a joke Whohoohuwhu (talk) 07:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah whoops my bad, way to switch two of the digits 07:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::happens to everyone =)Whohoohuwhu (talk) 07:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) New Acts Navbox I support the change.User:Per Ankh ED 19:15, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Uniform tense We actually do have a uniform tense in the MoS: Project:Manual of Style#Verb tense. It being followed however, is not uniform. - The Light6 (talk) 06:02, September 21, 2013 (UTC) :Right, that's what I was referring to. The biography sections in general need massive cleaning up, not to even bring up the issue of severly lacking quantity of page links. 06:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Clockwork in Eternity Served Cold Clockwork was the one component mentioned on the sound page that I could not pin down in ESC. So I've been going through Malcolm Brown's Tumblr and found posts that detail the components, none of which mentions Clockwork. Checking the page history revealed that you added it, so I'm just curious where you got that from :? :I just checked it again now, and honestly... even checking its companion song, Heat, on the album, I can't pin anything down either. I'm not really sure where I got that from, honestly. Clearly I confused it with another song, like maybe Awakening somehow? I don't actually know. 18:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) User page policy Hi! Alright. Can you (please) explain me how does all this Wiki/O.C./roleplay thing works? I just don't get it, it's too complicated for me. :I don't really participate in wiki O.C. and roleplay stuff myself, I just like to have my character profile on here for reference and as an alias. You might wanna ask SN about that. But as far as our policy goes, I can tell you that the wiki isn't just a space for you to upload info on your character for your own purposes, you should also be making significant contributions to the mainspace articles. 20:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the corrections/removals. I still have much to learn :D :Including to sign your posts. 17:55, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Happy birthday! 21:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much!! :D 22:14, October 8, 2013 (UTC) About the Act 6... As far as I know, the corrections I did were right, because the pages are ALWAYS the number in the URL minus 1900, so the start of Act 6 Act 1 would be 4113, instead of 4110.-- 18:08, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Except there are missing page numbers which cause it to rise. For example, you would expect that page 2399 would be on p=004299 however p=004299 is skipped over and never linked to so instead page 2399 is on and so every page after p=004300 the page number is calculated by taking the URL and minusing 1901. And there are two more such occurrences in Act 5 meaning that by the time Act 6 starts you have to minus 1903 to get the correct page number. :Also it has only happened once it Act 6, more specifically during A6A6I1. - The Light6 (talk) 20:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::For the record, I left a message explaining this on his talk page. (Or tried to, at least) 22:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh. Well, thaks for pointing it out to me. I had no idea.-- 16:39, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::No problem. Impressive signature, by the way. 20:50, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Dream selves I was starting to theorise the same thing about Caliborn's dream room after I realised Calliope's room did not match her shoes.Tiribomba (talk) 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Glad you agree with the idea! It's a darn shame we never saw Caliborn's room, dream room, or dream self. Hell, even with Calliope's her head was conspicuously not shown. 08:38, December 1, 2013 (UTC) A potential revision Disscus here: Forum:A revision of seers The3rdplayer (talk) 22:58, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Surprise, surprise. So you're the Thief of Mind? I am the Thief of Mind!I ͏̥̭̟ḩ̰̣͈̭͖͖͍à̫̲̹̞̝̮v̯͓̪̕e̘ g͙̜̲͈̞̗ͅo҉ń̞͖̬e͘ ̷͉̻g̩̭̰̗̟̕r̞i̸m̨̰̘͕͈̼ͅd̫͚̜a̱͚͎͓̯̪ͅr̛̠̫̘k̫͕͔̲. 15:37, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh no no, sorry to disappoint haha. I'm actually a Page of Heart (or some hero of Heart at least), what you probably saw was my table, with Thief of Mind being the Inversion of Page of Heart, and Inversion being a theory that's explained in that link there. 21:17, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The edit to the Ultimate Alchemy Page Sorry, I'm just a random anon, I don't think I have the authority you do to make edits like this. But it seems unlikely that the Kid's Sessions will ever perform their Ultimate Alchemy, because they haven't killed any of their Denizens, and would appear to want to keep their Deniens alive so that they can be given The Choice and et cetera et cetera. Also, because the troll's planets were destined to be destroyed by Jack, and therefore their Denizens by extension; perhaps the Grist Hoard is a way for the Denizens to still be useful even when destined to never give some players their Choice. If this is true that only some specific sessions have this Ultimate Alchemy to perform, then it makes perfect sense for the Matriorb to be the item; it is the only item seen thus far in the game with the grist requirement even necessitating the death of their Denizens. It's the only thing that can allow trolls to continue existing as a race, it's so vitally important. But then again, Roxy may end up able to create one. Even if you disagree with these points, I would still strongly suggest that the stated purpose not be creating a universe, because that has taken place in-game for the Beta Kids without an Ultimate Alchemy of any sort. This is the strongest reason I see for an Ultimate Alchemy taking place in only some sessions. Thank you, kind sir. 02:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous :Everyone has the authority to make normal edits, don't worry about it. Anyway, all I meant was that it's kind of weird and unnecessary to mention that a concept apparently key to typical/intended gameplay only happens in some sessions. Prototyping sprites, for example. It doesn't happen in abnormal sessions, obviously, but to say it happens in "some sessions" would imply it's atypical, or not an intended part of gameplay, neither of which is the case. And you're thinking too narrowly here: Sburb has ostensibly been played by countless species from different universes, why would this key game concept be specific to trolls? As for universe creation, all we know is you need to breed the frog, and then somehow it grows in Skaia. Maybe the Ultimate Alchemy actually applies to transforming Skaia into its final, frog-bearing form? We don't know, and on that note it probably is beneficial to remove baseless speculation from that page entirely. :Also, none of my argument applies really if nothing that's been said about the Ultimate Alchemy indicates that it's a constant for most normal game sessions. It could be specific to the select atypical sessions we've been shown in this story, so I'll have to double check the context later. :EDIT: And I think you mean the Beta trolls created a universe (and on that note, they mention the Ultimate Alchemy more than anyone). The only thing close to universe creation that the Beta kids (and Alpha trolls) did was to scratch their session, which honestly isn't all that close. 02:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Guardians I just wanted to say I really liked the Guardian heads you made on the ectobiology page. They are practically perfect and my new headcanons. :Actually it was BitterLime who did those. - The Light6 (talk) 04:07, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I just fixed the colors of "Sburb Beta" and "Sburb Alpha" on the latest version of the image. 04:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Aepokk be stealing my thunder. Thanks Tribomba, I've actually been considering reworking them though, because I made those 2 weeks before we even saw the B2 guardians in the comic. For example I am considering getting rid of Roxy's mum's headband, because she doesn't seem to wear one actually. But it's difficult to tell because they are so stylized and details seem to be omitted. 09:15, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Tarot cards "We should remove the tarot card thing unless we want to add them all to all relevant pages." I think I should point out that many, if not all of them are already mentioned on their relevant pages. So umm, you probably should have left that bit of trivia? - The Light6 (talk) 06:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Whoops nevermind then, I didn't bother to check for some reason. I'm a bit tired. We should add that back. I'm gonna just *glances backwards at bed* yeah... 07:48, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Well I actually added it back like a minute after my comment, so consider it already done. And on that note... ::"Also maybe a separate page for them?" ::Well such things are certainly within our scope, it's just a matter of how important it is as its own independent thing, so if enough can be written about the tarot deck that is wiki-worthy than an article is perfectly allowable, hell you could go turn all those mentions of it across the wiki into redlinks to try and encourage the page's creation. ::EDIT: Also on my first statement, I think it might only be the major arcana that is mentioned on the relevant pages, with the minor arcana being absent, so they probably should be added. - The Light6 (talk) 08:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Ancestors page What I meant was that there are a considerable amount of grammatical errors spread throughout the page. "She has one last assignment to complete after the destruction of Alternia and the death of the rest of the trolls: recruiting Her Imperious Condescension to serve as her replacement in English's service." Should be "She had", "According to Mindfang's journal, he was a commander of an army of beasts and a member of the Cavalreapers who, by skill and bravery, became their leader, then won their undying loyalty by growing or revealing wings much like the god tier trolls have." this sentence suggest that the cavalreapers became leaders by skill and bravery, "He was a psionic of unequaled telekinetic ability, who was inspired by the Sufferer to defy his masters and break out of the slavery typically assigned to his low class, or those of his psychic power." could likely lose the last part as it is a little redundant, "Mindfang's sensitive vision eightfold is burned out by looking into the dragon's bright eyes, and her arm is severed by Redglare." should likely be moved over to Mindfang's section or be reworded to bear more relevance to Redglare. Theres more but I feel like I've over flooded your wall already. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hmmm I definitely see your point though, those are definitely some sloppy errors, grammatical and otherwise. I'll look over it. I mean I have a busy weekend but I promise I'll try to make time for it. And if I don't get to that before someone else, I'll clean up some other pages. 03:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay. I'l help fix a few things as well when I have the chance. Since the gigapause is in effect we can focus more on making pages look nice rather than making new pages for content. The2ndplayer (talk) 03:44, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Troll Hair I get where you are coming from. But to me long and short hair is about the actual length and not the way it is styled. I mean a girl doesn't suddenly have short hair just because she wears it in a bun. I guess Meenah's hair is mostly short...but at the same time her braids are the longest hair you'll see on any of the adolescent trolls. And Damara's seems to be pretty much Aradia's length simply put up in a bun. Maybe it could be worded differently. 20:01, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :"Mainly above shoulder length hair"? 02:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC)